Slow Motion
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sam watches Andy coming out of the locker room, making him see her in a whole new way. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, I honestly have no idea where the idea for this one came from, it just sort of popped into my head, and took off on its own. _

_The scene played out in my head, and I had mixed feelings of laughter and mocking snickers. _

_We'll see what you guys think of it. _

_P.S. This is from Sam's point of view. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Have you ever seen anything in slow-motion? You know, like they show in the movies?

Well, I haven't. Maybe that's just the way my brain was wired. I mean, it seems pretty illogical to actually see something unfold in anything other than real time. I've heard that when people witness a tragedy, their brains take in so much information at once, see every little detail, that afterwards they describe it like, "it was almost as though it happened in slow-motion".

Well, it had never happened to me. Whenever I witnessed a tragedy, my eyes were on the prize. Everything else was at the back of my mind. I saw the most serious part of the situation, and focused on that. It didn't mean that I didn't see everything else, it was just more like a casual glance that stored the information in the back of my mind for later use.

After today, though ... I could no longer say I'd never seen anything happen in slow-motion. But then again, maybe my mind just played tricks on me, and my decidedly hormone-addled brain only made me _think_ that I was seeing in slow-motion.

She was meeting her father for dinner that evening, and had to leave right from work. So, since she had no time to stop at home, she'd just gotten changed in the women's locker room. She had gone in wearing her standard-issue police gear, and had come out looking like ... well, like a goddess. It was cliché, and way too mushy for my liking, but it was a fact nonetheless.

The click of her heels informed me of her presence, my head coming up from where it was leaned above the desk, filling out more and more paperwork. It was still going to be there for another hour ... maybe it was exhaustion contributing to this experience. I didn't know, but whatever it was ... I did not hate it.

From the curve of her strappy, black heels, my gaze traveled upwards. Her tanned, perfectly tones calves seemed too surreal to belong to a real person. But there they were, right there for me to see. Her baby-blue dress waved around at the bottom, swishing with every gentle step that she took. The swaying movement that her hips made nearly made me moan aloud. The dress hugged her in all the right places, accentuation her slim stomach and ample breasts. I could actually almost feel a bead of sweat dripping down my face as I watched this. Her delicate fingers clutched her purse in one hand, while the other came down to smooth out the fabric of her dress. This movement made her hair fall down, curtaining over her face. The soft, brown curls cascaded around her face, hiding her beauty until - what seemed like an eternity later - her cheekbone made an appearance. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, the curls going up in a high arch, only to fall back down to earth softly, bouncing against the skin of her shoulders. When I finally got a look at her face, I almost smiled. She wasn't one to pour on the makeup. Instead, she had a more naturalistic beauty, one that I found so refreshing.

Hours passed, I'm positive, before she saw me and stopped moving for a second.

"Hey, you still here?" she asked, walking over to me.

I blinked, realizing that I _might_ have been staring. "Yep. Paperwork," I explained, hoping that I didn't sound as guilty as I felt.

Andy nodded her head. "Ouch, that sucks. Well, I get to spend the night listening to my dad tell me stories about the 'good old days'. So, we'll see tomorrow who was worse off."

I smiled at that, think that I would endure her father's trip down memory lane if it meant spending the evening with her. "Well, don't have too much fun," is what I said instead.

She smiled back at me, and waved at Officer Shaw before retreating out the front door, those heels clicking with each and every step.

I was astounded. Never before had I experienced anything quite like it.

"Sam?" Oliver said from behind me.

I turned my head to look at him, only when I couldn't see her anymore. "Yeah?"

"You're drooling."

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I just had to get that Oliver line in there, after the ending of last week's episode. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
